Oh, but it isn't Truth
by Java Trinomial
Summary: Some people who persecute hide under the mantle of a victim...Updated: Author's Rebuttal
1. Of Homosexuality and Religious Intoleran...

A girl walks through school,  
and as soon as she goes in,  
her religion counts for nothing.  
  
Because no one respects it.  
  
People hiss in the corridors  
her religion, like it's an obscenity.  
She must hide her faith  
for her teacher would surely  
look down apon her  
for her beliefs.  
  
In Chorus, she may get a lowered grade  
for she feels very much uncomfortable  
with the songs that directly contradict her faith.  
  
Why?  
  
~~~~~  
  
You know, religion is not an in-born thing.  
Yet we respect it.  
Being queer isn't a bloody choice,  
as says the entire frickin' medical community  
yet it is not respected.  
  
Why?  
  
Because there is one branch of religions  
whose extremists  
impose their beliefs on others.  
  
Gays are natural.  
They aren't abusers, aren't freaks  
aren't unnatural, aren't anything of the sort.  
  
The reason gays are not allowed to   
marry  
or be protected by federal laws  
or adopt in many states  
is because  
a religion in the United States  
has members that enforce their beliefs  
onto society.  
  
Christians are persecuted?  
  
Not here they aren't.  
In fact,  
it is people of their faith  
who are doing the persecuting  
profaning their God's name  
and the rest of their religion  
by such acts.  
  
It violates the First Amendment,  
by legislating a religious belief.  
  
So, how about my religious freedom?  
  
I guess it's because  
I'm not really of a religion,  
but of a philosophy...  
  
like Buddhism is a philosophy...  
  
~~~~~  
  
They hiss "Atheist!" in the halls  
the younger ones do.  
And the teachers don't believe it.  
They know Phelan better than that.  
They know she is a good, moral theist,  
because everyone knows  
atheists are Communists,  
amoral  
even immoral  
antiChrist  
sneering, smirking bastards  
out to destroy all religion.  
  
Of course Phelan believes in a God.  
  
I don't tell them the truth, of course.  
I hide my religion.  
I say "Secular Humanist" to disguise myself,  
because my peers don't know  
what secular means.  
I go along in Chorus most of the time.  
  
You know...  
  
if a Jesus Freak refused to sing  
a Muslim song  
they'd accomodate them.  
  
Why not me?  
  
Because even if America isn't a Christian nation,  
some extremists  
are trying their damnedest  
to make it a nation of their Christianity.  
  
And when I look at it,  
I fear.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, well...I kept reading "Not a Lie" and I got kinda annoyed. Because it's so anti-non-Christian, it hurts me. And the whole persecution theme. I don't believe in most of the reports of Christians being persecuted in America -- mostly, it seems that the Christian far-right cries "Persecution!" whenever something doesn't go their way. I don't believe I'm being persecuted -- but I do think it's a bit of discrimination. And gays...yeah. ((Bi chickie here...hey, it doubles your chance for a date on Saturday night! ^_~))  
  
Go ahead, review. 


	2. Of the Rebuttal of Those who Damn my Peo...

A/N: There's a fallacy called "argumentum ad hominem" or Attacking the Person, you can find a copy of it here at http://www.intrepidsoftware.com/fallacy/attack.htm. A few of the people here like using it. It's pissing the hell out of me and it's why I wrote this. Hissss....  
  
~~~~~  
  
Okay.  
  
I'm gonna make it REAL easy...  
And I'm gonna spell it out for everyone.  
  
Being attracted to a person of the same sex...  
...is PERFECTLY NORMAL AND NATURAL.  
  
It is NOT a choice.  
  
If you want to dispute this,  
please send me a SCIENTIFIC study,  
preferably not just a conclusion, the whole kit'n'kaboodle,  
to javaoni@hotmail.com,  
or post the site  
in my review.  
  
Now,   
as for the Biblical part of it,  
in the ORIGINAL Bible,  
it says, when most people translate  
as against Homesexuality,  
instead it says   
"Do not participate in shrine prostitution."  
  
FURTHERMORE,  
you people who quote Leviticus,  
do you eat pork?  
Or lobster?  
Do you wear stretch jeans?  
Have you said a swear to your parents *ever*?  
Have you gone to church while menstruating?  
  
Oh, yeeeah...  
those things are out of date, aren't they?  
  
Homosexuality was outlawed because it decreased the birth rate.  
Now, we could *use* a decrease in the birth rate.  
  
I have the distinct feeling that a normal, LOGICAL person  
*might* make a point right here.  
  
And if you quote Paul,  
I will be forced to go to pinstruck.com  
on your behalf.  
  
*sighs*  
  
And secondly,  
please will someone tell me  
where the hell it is  
that Christians are being persecuted  
in the United States?  
Because, believe me,  
I DO know  
what the f*ck I'm talking about.  
  
I know people are persecuted in other lands  
for not being of the ruling religion.  
But I highly doubt  
that it's ONLY against Christians.  
Probably Jews too.  
Or anything  
not of the ruling religion.  
Okay?  
  
I'm gonna go now,  
before I pinstrike everyone in this whole bloody place. 


End file.
